Nancy Drew and The Mermaids Cove
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: Nancy and the whole gang go on a trip to a resort in Greece. It starts off odd with the receptionist gushing over Nancy being 'famous', at least according to her, and an unexpected guest. Soon a mystery unravels with a grumpy staff and dangerous beach. Is Nancy in real danger this time?


"Let's see, sunscreen? Check. Swimsuits? Check. Shorts and t-shirts? Check!" Bess spun around as I finished zipping up my bag, "I can't believe we're actually going to Greece! In summer time! Do you know how beautiful everything is going to be?" Bess gushed as she threw everything else into her carryon bag. I just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited too. We'll have the whole gang together." I looked around my room one last time. Why did I feel like I was forgetting something?

"Nancy, I feel like we're forgetting something." I looked over at Bess who was clearly thinking the same as me.

"I know! But we've checked the list," Then I saw it sitting on my desk. It was my kit. It had everything I needed for solving mysteries. Bess and I exchanged looks again, "I mean…it couldn't hurt to bring it."

"With our luck something that needs solving will stumble into our laps." Bess laughed and grabbed it off the desk for me. I quickly packed it and headed downstairs.

Ned, George, Joe, and Frank all stood in the living room talking. Ned was flipping through pamphlets and circling places for us to see. He always liked to have a plan. George and the Hardy boys were trying to help Joe finish stuffing everything into his bag. As usual he was a mess.

"Bout that time." George jumped up and down excitedly waving her sun hat.

"Alright, let's head out!" We all jumped into the taxi and headed for the air port.

* * *

"Guy's do you even know where you're going?" George sighed as Ned and Frank practically ran out of the airport. Bess had been right. I had no idea how beautiful everything was going to be. We weren't even out of the airport and I could smell the ocean.

"Nancy Drew?" A deep scruffy voice came from behind me and I turned to see a short old man dressed in a suit and cabbies hat.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"My name is Christos Kostas. I will be taking you to the resort." He gave out a hacking off and pointed to his van.

"But who sent you?" I looked over at Bess with confusion.

"Mrs. Papol."

"Who's Mrs. Papol?"

"The director at the Athenos Commons Resort." I could see Christos was starting to get impatient but I wasn't about to jump into some random old guys van.

"It's just odd that—"

"Nan, if he says he's from the resort I think we'll be okay." Ned rubbed my shoulder and I relented. We piled into the van and set off on the cobblestone roads. Five minutes in I was regretting taking the ride. We were swerving left and right, Joe nearly flew out the door and it sprung open over a speed bump, and all of our bags in the back were getting smashed into the walls. Pulling up to the resort made me feel like it was worth it though.

"Holy bajesus- look at that fountain!" Ned and Frank clobbered each other to get out and look around. The resort was gorgeous. A giant fountain of a mermaid stood at the center of the courtyard. The water coming out of the top was crystal clear and created rainbow shimmers on the stone pavement. While we were all busy looking around Christos brought our things to the front desk and then abruptly drove off.

"We should check in before they think we got run into a ditch with Mr. Kostas." George rolled her eyes and we went inside.

An old woman sat behind the counter reading a magazine and chewing sunflower seeds. Her skin was super tan, probably from laying out on the beach almost every day, and she wore thick black reading glasses with a gold neck chain.

"Hi, we're here to check in. The name is under Drew." When I spoke she nearly knocked all of her sunflower seeds on the floor and smiled at me with wide eyes.

"Nancy Drew! I didn't realize it was you until I was going over the reservations last night. I am so sorry I did not offer you the car service when you first called, you see I didn't realize it was 'the Nancy Drew'. I cannot tell you how excited we are to have you staying here." She shook my hand vigorously.

"Oh, well thank you. What do you mean by 'the Nancy Drew'?" Frank snickered behind me and I could feel George elbow him.

"Well, the famous detective and mystery solver! You are famous all over Europe!"

"I…am…" My heart started pounding nervously.

"Yes! You solved Castle Finster and Castle Malloy. But- but- I assure you, you will not have to do any mystery solving on this vacation," She leaned in close to us, "This castle is fake." She laughed at herself and then pulled out our room keys, "I only have four keys, can two of you share?"

"Yeah, Bess and I will share." George nodded and took their key. She was better at keeping track of things than Bess.

"Okay so, here are all your keys. Our dining hall is open 24/7 with the buffet they change out for all the different meals. Our late night menu is everyone's favorite. You are in the bungalow sweet—"

"Oh- no. We got two separate rooms—"

"We upgraded you- no charge!" She cut me off with a smile, "That way you can all stay together, you get more amenities, and a better-or should I say the best- view! Here is a pamphlet of events going on at the resort. Ring us if you need anything." We all just nodded and headed for our new _sweet_.

"Jeeze Nancy, you're becoming a celebrity." Joe nudged me and I sighed.

"I don't even want to think about it. I think she's just a little eccentric." The bungalow turned out to be in the very corner of the hall. When we opened the door we were greeted with high ceilings and a giant window that looked out on the ocean.

"Oh my gosh there is no way this was anywhere near the same price as our other rooms." Bess dropped her bags and ran to the window.

"This is crazy, I don't understand why they would do all of this." I put my bags down and turned to Ned, "It's all really great but I'm getting a bad feeling. You know what happens when I get a bad feeling."

"Yeah, something gets stolen, someone get's kidnapped, or something supernatural comes around. Nancy, let's just try to enjoy the sweet and look on the bright side…please?" Ned took my hand and I looked around at everyone staring at me expectantly.

"Okay, okay! I'll relax." As I went to get my purse there was a knock at the door and I opened it. I also screamed.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"It's you!"

"Who?" Ned ran over.

"Anja?"


End file.
